Season 6 Bonus Special
Season 6 Episode 31 "Bonus Episode" Bonus from episode: All of the unmention events that happened in senior year. In math, ever since they seats changed about a week or two ago. Brandon Geiger, the class Simpleton is always pissing Ms. Kingsley off, he complains about everything about the work, but he never actually go do the work. Every time the class is supposed to be copying something down that's important, all Brandon do is stares at the board and when Mr. Stumpo asks if he is copying he says yeah, but there is nothing on his paper. Ms. Kingsley hates it when he does that. She always calls him out on that. Mr. Kingsley had to release some anger, that the whole class heard, it was pretty amusing. The next week, Dom and author was going at it, Dom was saying how Art is going to decorate the pine tree on his head. Referring to Art's giant nappy hair. It's literary entertaining the whole class, even the two teachers, Mr. Stumpo is standing in front of Dom watching it. People are saying how later on tonight, Dom and Art is going to hang out. Dom is calling Art Black and stuff like that, Stumpo used the same joke he used since the beginning of the year about bleaching his skin (it's a joke). Stumpo said that how you say merry Christmas in their land. The next day, the day before winter break on the 23rd, Mr. Stumps told Paul to take out his work sheet because he was going over it on the board. But Paul said he didn't have one, Stumpo then told him that he said he have enters over near the window, Paul started to get with a smart remark. Dom had called Paul a asshole, and saying how he's dressed like he's going to church. Paul had mumbled something stupid. Paul had said that Art isn't here to put him in his place, that's why he's acting like that, Dom didn't like that, and started going off. This was more of a serious argument, the teacher had to pull Dom's attention away from Paul. Morgan, Duane, Shane, Eric and rob was walking to lunch, Duane had said "the holidays is all about giving, so I'm going to give everyone blow jobs for the holidays". Morgan started laughing, Duane said even the girls, Morgan wondered how can girls get blow jobs, unless he sucked their clits, and then she started to imitate her lips as if she was doing it her self, making weird noises, then Duane tried it, then everyone started laughing because it was so funny. Duane got to laugh to tell Tia and Nate. After lunch Duane wanted to tell Brian Thortan. Duane changed it up some saying the people on the nice list gets free blow job and the people on the naughty list gets fucked in the ass. Brian said its a good thing he's on the nice list. Alex is always giving Duane candy cane after lunch, and everyone in guitar class is always wondering were is is getting them from. Morgan and rob (bobby) had came asking for a piece of Duane's candy cane, until rob broke it in half. Duane's mouth was open because he was shocked, "you just broke my candy cock!" Duane yelled which made Morgan, Rob and Eric laugh. Morgan is the super awesome and rad hippy of the class 2015, she's so full of energy and is really funny. Near the end of the year Morgan and Duane talked about the school of Our's blog, how she didn't find anything bad with it and she really liked it. She adapted to a new talent besides sing and playing guitar, this new talent is hula hooping. She dances with cool colored hula hoops in a really artsy way. Back in episode-- Duane was really happy when Morgan came back to school, and after the test, they started making snapchat videos. It was her saying "what it do mutha fucka ahh!" And another video with Duane. Tia was quite annoyed, Then in the hallway they made a video with Morgan saying "Hi I'm Morgan and I have a big dick.... Yeah! Mutha fucka!" The next video is her saying "I like to do girlie things, like eat that goddamn pussy!" Then Duane and Morgan starts laughing. Back in January Morgan was telling Duane and Brian how she ate her first vagina, and she loved considering she bisexual. Duane always had his doubt with Brian Thornton. In the first semester, Duane Morgan and Brian was good friends, Brian was really flirty with both Duane and Morgan. He sat on Duane's lap one time and he played with Morgan's bra strap and sat on her lap. Brian was a bass player for the band No One Knows. He went into Guitar class to learn to play. Brian gets his mom to wax his eyesbraws really thin, Tia really don't like it, and he is too flirty in a creepy way with her when she texts him. Brian is kinda good friends with Duane enemy Shane Womelsdorf. Apparently when Shane likes a girl Brian would always flirt her and piss off Shane. Tia is the hipster girl, she loves tattoos and piercings and she loves her beanie and her galaxy cats with lazier eyes. Back when Tia was a freshmen in Interbural High School, Tia described herself has somewhat overweight. Now she lost a lot of weight, and she is full of sarcasm. Tia is quite easily annoyed by a lot of things. Tia claims to be Satan similar to what Autumn said in the beginning of the year. Duane and Tia walked to school and home from school everyday, and had various of conversations like satanic stuff. Tia didn't mind being a satanist, Duane says that people think it's so evil, Tia agreed, she read a satanic bible before and what's in there is stuff about doing what you want to do and having your on morals. One day during near the end of the second semester their way to school Tia was telling Duane how this girl in her math class was giving her a ultimatum about Tia, and assuming Tia had something to do with weighting something on her car. Tia felt offended because Tia didn't do anything it was just one of her guy friends. Apparently the girl was taking too far saying all this stuff, and pissed off Tia. Tia saw her and she just wanted to fight her, the girl had came up to her, Tia had this smile on her face, hands was shaking, couldn't keep still and her adrenalin was up, but the girl apologized to accusing her. Oh and Tia changed her hair color many times. On the first day of school half of her hair was blue, the. She dyed it all brown, then dyed it back, then during the second semester she dyed it red, and got her septum pierced without her mom knowing (her mom hates body piercings) by graduation her hair was longer and it was black, she's a awesome, crazy funny girl. Nate McCall (Nate Nate) was first this little quiet, grounded 10th grader stoner kid who had a deep voice, then came out his shell when he cut his hair into having the typical hipster hair cut. Nate was pretty mean, especially to Kevyn. Making Kevyn leave the lunch table because Kevyn couldn't handle him calling him fat. Nate is really good friends with Ti! They have similar interest, well Nate thought about piercing his nipples. In Guitar class, Morgan was showing Matt and Duane crazy videos. Morgan show them a video of this girl sucking a horse's dick, it was really nasty then the horse came a gallon of cum in the girl's mouth. That when Duane had to stop watching it. The girl later then started using the hors's dick to rub against her vagina. Matt couldn't believe this. One day, Morgan was with Duane and she was showing him videos on this website call Efuckt.com, it was this lady holding a baby doll, that had a dildo attached to it. The man took the doll and shoved the dildo in her mouth and the man was saying "I can't believe you've got married again, you are such a whore". Korn and Zac usually slaps all the guys butts in the class, and more. Near the beginning of the second semester, he was up set that he was eliminated from bye bye birdie, so he pull his pants down and full mooned the person. Duane was just so happen to see it. Duane, was speechless, Charlie saw it too, he was just shaking his head. Later he did it again, and the gym teacher who looks like Ellen, jokingly yells "that's sexual harassment. One day, Koron was pissed off, and rolled up his pants legs and showed his sack. Like, no! Zac one day had full moon someone, Zac also slapped a lot of butts and crotches... I bet gym class was their favorite class. • Morgan and Duane are doing the taxes worksheet. Morgan goes on a rant about Marriage is just a piece of paper that says you're married. She also says being married is basically a discount on life when doing you're taxes. Early that week the class was writing checks. There was usually a little paragraph explaining what someone is doing, and it was the student's job to write a check or whatever. There was two word problems and three empty checks. Obviously it's an extra just in case you've messed one. But Tori, has been asking the teacher questions non stop since the assignment was given to them. She would ask him to retread the question because she didn't understand it or other stuff. But she was so fixated with the third check. So she once again ask the teacher another question "Mr. Tyrrell why is there only three check instead of two?" The teacher is annoyed and says "Because....!" Which was so funny to duane. Then he explained that if you make a mistake on one there always another one to use.